The Death Eraser
by SoraSoraT
Summary: What happens when Ryuk drops his Death Note again, but the finder is someone who refuses to kill? What can Ryuk do? This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Ryuk

The Death Eraser

Chapter 1: Ryuk

I'm just a normal girl, nothing ever happens to me.

So why today? It's supposed to be the most normal day of my life, so why now? Why is it this day, that everything that should never have happened, happens to me? I don't know. I guess nobody knows. I guess this is just fate, my fate.

I was walking home from the university when it happened. I heard something, I looked up and there it came. A notebook dropped from the sky. I winced as it touched the ground. Even at that moment, I knew it was something very special, something magical, something that would change my life forever.

Slowly, I walked over to the notebook and picked it up. What happened then, was almost impossible to describe. The moment I touched the notebook, I knew someone was standing behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with the most horrible monster I'd every seen!

It was incredibely skinny and tall. It's hair was pitch black and spiky. I couldn't even describe his clothes. It almost looked like they were growing on him! A small book hung from a chain attached to his belt. Disconcerted, I realized that it was similar to the notebook I'd just picked up.

I probably looked extremly terrified, because the monster grinned and said: "Hi, I'm Ryuk."

It could talk…some magical notebook drops from the sky, and now a huge man-eating (or at least that's how it looked) monster comes up to me and says 'Hi'? I felt like I was going to faint, but the sight of 'Ryuk' made me stay wide awake!

"I…I'm Lora" I stuttered, amazed that I could say anything.

"Nice to meet you! Say, do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked. "Uhh, yeah.." I said and got out the apple that was left from my lunch. The monster grabbed it before I could even offer it to him and began to eat it. He smiled delightfully as the apple juice ran over his chin and down his arms. "Juicy!" he exclaimed, seeming perfectly happy. "Oh, I'm a Shinigami by the way!" he said with his mouth full of apple. It looked like his mother never taught him eating manners, if he even had a mother…

"Exc…excuse me, what's a Shinigami? Is that something Chinese?" "Japanese to be exact, but I guess it's all the same for you westerners. It means Angel of Death."

This was too much for me. An Angel of Death just randomly asked me for an apple?

My vision blurred and before I could call for help, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was laying on the ground. Next to me was an enormous beast with wings: Ryuk.

Trying not to faint again, I got up. Ryuk noticed me and smiled, if you could call that smiling. Personally, I'd call it looking-extremly-creepy. "Well, that sure took a long time! I finished my apple five minutes ago! Anyways, I guess I'll have to tell you what I'm doing here and what that notebook is that you're holding!"

Instinctively I looked down and saw I was holding on to the booklet with both of my hands, as if I wanted to protect it from something. I quickly hid it, and faced the Shinigami again.

"Okay, tell me please. Tell me everything!" I was amazed by the sudden confidence in my voice. I wanted to know everything about this Shinigami from heaven and about the notebook, _my_ notebook…

"Well, first off, you must know that you're the only one who can see and hear me, because you are the owner of the Death Note. However, if anyone else touches the Death Note, they'll see me too."

"Ehm, what's a Death Note?" I asked carefully. "Ah right, you wouldn't know. It's the notebook you're holding. You can write names in it and those people will die. All of the rules are written in it. It used to be another Shinigami's notebook. Someone called Gelus, but he died. After him, Rem got the notebook, but she died as well, so I got it. I'm not complaining though, now I won't be bored for a while!"

I stared at the Shinigami. How could he…say all of that so casually. This notebook is able to kill people and two Shinigami's died because of it, but Ryuk talks about it as if it's the most normal situation in the world? I didn't understand it at all, but I decided that I had to get some more information before Ryuk magically dissappeared again.

"So why did this book fall from the sky?" I asked. "Ah well, I dropped it." Ryuk answered. "The Shinigami Realm was boring, so I dropped the Death Note to see if something interesting would happen to it." "Ah…you were bored so you decided to drop a Book of Death with the ability of killing all humans on Earth to see if something interesting would happen?" I asked, not being able to believe what I just heard. "Yup, that's pretty much it!" Ryuk answered cheerfully. "Now, if you don't mind. It's getting late, your parents might be worrying about you and I wouldn't mind another apple!"

I kept on forgetting that other people couldn't see Ryuk. Everytime someone looked at me, I felt like I got a heart attack. Oh no, they've seen him! It's all over!

I probably looked weirder then the Shinigami would have looked to them, being that paranoïd. I had to act normally, or even a little kid would see that there was something wrong with me.

Eating dinner with a Shinigami sitting in your living room is a rather strange experience. Especially when everyone else has absolutely no idea that he's there. I wondered if another Shinigami had ever been in my house and watched me eat without me knowing. Probably not though, since they can only come to this world when they drop their Death Notes.

As soon as I finished my dinner, I ran upstairs with a bunch of apples, saying I had to study.

I quickly closed the door behind me and put the apples on the table. I wasn't even surprised anymore when Ryuk walked through the wall. At this point, everything seemed possible.

"Okay, where were we?" Ryuk asked while helping himself to another apple. "Ah yes, the Death Note. Well, I'd suggest you just write a name in it right now! Who do you want to kill?" This question shocked me. Who did I want to kill? Why would _I_ want to kill anyone? "Nobody" "Huh?" Ryuk looked up. "What do you mean 'nobody?' There must be someone you want to kill?" "No, I don't want to be a murderer!" "Arghh!" Ryuk groaned. I knew I shouldn't have given this to a girl! "This has nothing to do with me being a girl! It has to do with my being a good person!" I said firmly.

I wasn't afraid of Ryuk anymore, he was just some weird apple-eating human-killing monster and I wanted nothing to do with him.

"But…but you have a Death Note, you _have_ to kill someone! That's like a rule...hmm, no it isn't. Well, it should be a rule! Now I'm going to be bored again!" Ryuk muttered, definetely not amused.

"You can kill me" I said, "but I'll never kill anyone!" He seemed to consider that idea for a moment, but then shook his head. "I can only kill you when it's your time, but I have another idea." He grabbed something from his pocket and put it in my hand.

I looked at it. "Uhh, it's an eraser?" I asked stupidly. "Yes, It's the Death Eraser! You can erase any name in that notebook and those people will come to life again." That idea sounded a lot better! "But, is therea Death Pen then too?" I asked curiously, he never told me about that. "No, you can use any pen to write down names." "And can you use any eraser too?" "No, there's only one Death Eraser! Other ones won't have any effect to those dead people." "But that's not fair!" "Hey, we're not Angels of Life, are we? We're supposed to kill people, but you're being stubborn, I had to give it to you!" "Oh, okay…" I guess that made sense.

"So, I can erase any names I want to erase in here?" "Yup!" "Can I erase all of them?" Ryuk sighed: "I'm afraid so, but what's the point? They're better of dead anyway!"

I ignored him. Carefully, I opened the Death Note and tried to decide on a name to erase first.

There were so many of them! I shuddered at the thought of how many people the last owner must have killed. Then I noticed there was a piece of paper taped to the notebook. It had been torn out before.

I tried to read the name on it, but part of it was covered in blood. MIAHL KEHL. "That's Mihael Keehl" Ryuk said, looking at the name as well. "People used to call him Mello. I wouldn't erase that name though, he's ma..." Too late, I had erased the name already.

"He's what?" I asked . "He's a maffia leader" Ryuk sighed.

"What?" I screamed. "I just made a maffia boss come to life again?" "Hey, be quiet! Your family can still hear you, you know!

"Lora, did something happen?" I heard my mom calling from the living room. "No mom, I'm going to sleep now!" I shouted back. "Have a good sleep honey!" she answered.

"Ryuk, when will the maffia guy…rise from the death again?" I asked frightened. "I don't know, I've never used that eraser!" "How do you know it works?" "Did I ever tell you it works?" Ryuk asked.

I sighed relieved. Ryuk had been lying all this time. No maffia boss would come to life because of me. And with that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Mello

Chapter 2: Mello

The next morning I awoke to yet another surprise.

Next to my bed, a young man was laying on the floor. He was sleeping.

I looked around and found Ryuk licking the apple juice that he'd spilled on the table last night. I sighed, didn't he have any pride?

"Ryuk!" I wispered. He looked up and grinned. "Hmm, looks like the Eraser does work, doesn't it?" "What do you mean?" I asked. Ryuk pointed to the sleeping guy. "That's Mello the maffia boss, remember?" Ryuk said. I looked at Mello again. He didn't look like a maffiosi at all. He was so young and so…handsome. I continued to stare at him dreamingly, not realising that I was almost falling of the bed. I then lost my balance, fell off the bed, over Mello and on the ground. "Oww…" I whined, but another sound made my hair stand on end. Yawning. Mello sleepily turned around and opened his eyes. I stared at him absolutely terrified. What would he do? Would he try to kill me? Should I write his name in my Death Note? I looked at the table, where the notebook was lying. Would I be able to get there in time?

Nothing happened though. Mello just looked at me sheepishly. "I'm alive…" he said. "Um, yeah, I kind of…" I begun, but I couldn't finish my sentence. Someone was coming up the stairs!

Before he could protest, I pushed Mello under the bed, hid him under a blanket, and pretended I was still sleeping when my mom came in. "Lora, it's past 10 o'clock! You never sleep that long on a Saturday! And look what a mess! Here, I'll make up your bed properly!" she said.

"Noooooooo!" I shouted and hopped out of my bed again. "I'll do that, you just go down and make yourself a nice cup of tea! I'll be right down!" I said as I jumped between her and the bed. She looked at me suspiciously and for a second I thought she'd just push me away and do it anyways, but she didn't. She just smiled and said: "okay! I'll see you in a few minutes!" I heard her talk to herself while she went back downstairs: "Ahh, our Lora sure is growing up!"

I smiled for a second, but then faced my bed again.

Mello was just crawling from under the bed and his expression wasn't exactly what you could call happy.

"What the hell was that for?" he said angrily as he got up. "Eeek! Stay away!" I warned, but I didn't sound half as confident as I had meant to.

Then I did something so stupid, I don't even know why I did it. I slapped him.

Immediately, I thought this would be the end for me. I just slapped an already angry maffiosi.

Helplessly, I fleeded to the other side of the room and hid in a corner, making myself as small as possible.

Mello looked at me unbelievingly, but not mad. I think he was laughing at me rather then wanting to kill me. "A little girl just slapped me and runs away to hide in a corner? That's rather dumb. Come on, little coward. Finish me if you can!" he exclaimed.

"Pleeaaseee, don't kill me!" I begged, shuddering with fear. "Oooh, where's the confidence now? Don't back out now, you're in the middle of a fight here!" he snapped. He spread his arms out. "Kill me!"

And then, I started crying. I felt as stupid as I looked, which was without a doubt _very_ stupid. "I don't want to die! Please spare me! I've done nothing wrong! I just erased your name and now you're here, but I didn't want this to happen and…" I cried, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I'm not going to kill you, but what? You erased my name where?" Mello asked anxiously.

Carefully, I got up and picked up the notebook. "This" I said, and I showed him the notebook. "You're name was written in this and I erased it"

His reaction was undescribable. His eyes widended, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and then fell to the ground. For a second I thought he had died on the spot, but then he got up again.

"Gi…give it to me!" he commanded and he stretched out his arms. The look in his eyes was dead scary. It was like he was possessed by the Death Note.

Instictively, I put a step back. "No, it's mine!" He tried to grab it, but I avoided his hands skillfully.

"I…found Kira" he said, seeming intoxicated. "Who is Kira? What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically.

Mello looked at me evily. "You're Kira! You're a murderer! I must kill you!" He fetched a knife out of his pocket and walked towards me. "No, stop!" I screamed. "I'm not Kira! I have never killed anyone! A Shinigami gave me this notebook yesterday!"

Mello stopped for a second. "Shinigami?" he asked doubtfully. "Yes! Here, touch this!" I held out the notebook to him. Mello touched it and then saw Ryuk too.

"Welcome back Mello" Ryuk said grinning. "Shinigami…Ryuk" Mello said.

They kept looking at eachother, and it might have gone on for a long time if mom hadn't come up again. I wanted to hide Mello under the bed again, but he'd already hid by himself.

"Lora, I keep hearing strange noises and screaming from your room! Are you watching a scary movie again?" my mom said. "And you still haven't made up your bed! Now I'll really do it myself! You know I can't stand messiness!"

Before I could do anything, she pulled out the blanket from under my bed and looked under the bed. I was desperately looking for a reason for the creepy guy who she would see, but I couldn't come up with anything. I waited for her to scream and ask me what he was doing there, but instead, she did nothing at all. "It's so dusty under your bed! When was the last time you vaccumed here?" she exclaimed.

This didn't make sense at all! Not understandingly, I looked at Ryuk for answers. "He jumped out of the window" Ryuk explained. Out of the window? But this was the second floor! Well, I guess if he's a maffia leader, he's used to that kind of stuff.

"Here, look! Doesn't that look much better?" mom said proudly. "What, uh yeah.." I mumbled. She smiled and left my room again.

"But Ryuk, where did Mello go?" I asked worried. What if he was caught by the police? "I don't know, he just jumped out of the window and disappeared!" Ryuk said, obviously not caring about Mello's safety.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Even though I'd only known him for about an hour and he'd tried to kill me twice in that time, I missed Mello already.


	3. Chapter 3: Maffia

Chapter 3: maffia

The rest of the day, I spent the loneliest hours of my life. I'd never had a lot of friends, and my family wasn't the greatest company either, but without Mello, I felt empty…

"Stop thinking about Mello, he isn't coming back! You should focus on more important things like, which names to erase next and where to hide the notebook!" I tried to tell myself, but it didn't work. Mello kept appearing in my thoughts. I thought about the eraser: Mello was alive because of it. I thought about school, wouldn't have found the notebook with Mello's name without it. I thought about apples, Ryuk liked apples and he told me about Mello… "Aagh! I must get that guy out of my head!" I said frustrated. "What guy?" a familiar voice said behind me. Instantly I turned around.

"Mello!" I exclaimed joyfully. He smiled. "What are you so happy about? Missed me?" I blushed. "I thought you got caught by the police or something." Mello huffed. "You're underestimating me, the police will never get me!" "Ah yes…anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked. He grinned again. "I have to eat somewhere, right?" "Uhh yeah..I guess..I'll go get something" I stuttered. "Get me some apples while you're at it!" Ryuk hinted.

I went downstairs and snuck into the kitchen. What kind of food would Mello like? He was a pretty tough guy, so he would like meat. And as I interpreted maffiosi, they wouldn't spend too much money on unimportant things like food, so he'd be used to fast food.

I decided to make hotdogs and I was actually kind of proud of the result. I'd always been good at cooking, so I could do something easy like this with my eyes closed.

As quietly as possible, I tried to get to my room without my mother noticing, but I failed.

"Lora, why are you taking six hotdogs and three apples?" my mom asked suspiciously. "Come back here!" "But I'm hungry!" I complained. "And I'm going to make supper right now!" "But mommy, think of the kids in Africa who have no food at all, and now you want me to throw this away?" She sighed and I smiled. I knew this was her weak point. "Fine, but only one time!" she warned. "Yes, thank you mommy!" I said and ran up to my room.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I got busted by my mom. We should figure out a better way to do this! But anyways, I hope you like hotdogs. Enjoy!" I said while walking in. I tossed the apples to Ryuk and put down the hotdogs next to Mello.

Hungrily, he ate them all at great speed and even after that, he seemed unsatisfied. "Do you have any chocolate?" Mello asked. "I'm afraid not, we never really buy sweet stuff" I replied. "Hmm, looks like you and me will have to do some shopping tomorrow!" he told me. That was the best idea I'd heard in years! Shopping with Mello, yay! I just couldn't resist asking one thing though. "Why together?" "Because you have the money of course, you dummy" he answered matter-of-factly. "Hey, you can't live entirely off of my money, my budget's so small already!" I complained. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back!" he assured. "How?" I asked suspiciously. "I have my ways" he said grinning.

"Now, let me look at the Death Note and I'll see which names we should erase" Mello said. I gave him the notebook and he started leafing through it. He didn't seem to find any interesting names until he reached the last page. "Ohh!" he gasped. "Give me the eraser!" "Wha..why?" I was surprised by his suddenness. "Just give it to me!" he commanded. "No!" I said stubbornly. He glared at me angrily, but I kept the eraser in my hand. "Oh look, it's Justin Bieber!" Mello shouted and pointed at the door. "Where?" I squealed and looked behind me, but Justin wasn't there. Then I felt Mello grab my hand and steal the eraser. "Hey, give that back!" I said and tried to stop him, but he jumped to the side, making me fall face-first to the floor. "Oww…that hurt!" I cursed. "I don't even like Justin Bieber.." I pouted. "Yeah, I bet all these posters are hanging in your room, because you hate him" Mello said ironically, while erasing names, but…they weren't dissappearing! "Hyuk hyuk, only the owner of the eraser can erase names!" Ryuk laughed.

Mello sighed. He gave the notebook and the eraser back to me and pointed at a few names. "Erase these." I looked at him meaningfully. He groaned. "Erase these _please._" "Who are they?" "Just some friends." I didn't believe him, but I erased the names anyways.

"Okay, let's go!" Mello said, while getting up. "Huh, where are we going? I asked. "Do you really think you can hide seven men in your bedroom without your mom noticing?" he asked sarcastically. "Ahh, I understand.." Why did I always feel so stupid when Mello was around? "I'll leave a note to tell my mom I'm staying with a friend."

For some reason, Mello ended up being the one packing. "Money, notebook, eraser, toothbrush, underwear, …" I blushed. "Mello! I'll pack the rest, but how long do you expect us to be gone? I thought we'd come back tomorrow!" "You will, but I won't. I'll have to find a place to stay and a new way to live." You could live with me, I thought quietly. We could leave the country and start a new life…together. I smiled sadly. How had I changed from such a good girl to someone who wanted to live with the maffia?

"Are you okay?" Mello asked. "Yeah, I'm fine.." I responded. "I won't see you again after tomorrow, will I?" "Are you crazy? Of course you will! I'll find a way to use the notebook, but I have to discuss it with…my friends first!" I wasn't sure if I should be happier or sadder by this answer. Sure, I'd see him often, but the only thing he was interested in, was the Death Note.

"Are you ready to leave?" Mello asked as he slung the bag around his shoulder. "Yes!" I replied and we went downstairs. I went first to make sure mom wouldn't see us. She was in the living room, talking on the phone to some random person.

I gestured to Mello that it was safe and he came after me, a lot more quiet than I was. I put the note on the table and followed Mello outside.

I giggled a little. "It feels like we're in a detective movie! The only thing missing if an epic theme song to make us seem even cooler!" Mello smiled and started humming the Mission Impossible theme. I wanted to laugh, but before I could do so, a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled into a bush.

"Keep quiet!" Mello whispered.

Then I saw what he meant. My mom was standing in the doorway looking around worringly.

I kept as still as I could, but the butterflies in my stomach made that nearly impossible. Mello had his arms around my waist and we were _so_ close to eachother… I wished this moment would last forever, but unfortantely, it didn't. My mother went back back inside and Mello released me.

He got up quickly and waited for me. "Are you going to get up yet?" he said "I'm tired!" I whined. "Oh come on, you can sleep in a few minutes!" he said.

He took my hand and pulled me up. I grinned widely. Mission make-Mello-hold-your-hand accomplished!

As we ran through the night, I felt happier and happier. I was sneaking out of my house, to go meet up with some dead people at a hotel. A murderer was holding my hand, not to forget the Shinigami following us. And yet, I felt completely comfortable, like I'd been doing this for years.

Mello pulled me into a building and we were standing in the largest hotel I'd ever seen. "Hey…Mello, I can't afford this.." I whispered carefully. "You can't, but I can!" "Where did you get the money?" "Your mother lent me some." "You stole my mom's money?" I shouted. "I didn't steal it, I borrowed it and will you shut up? People are starting to stare!" I looked around and people were staring indeed! Especially the receptionist, but he was looking at Mello rather than looking at me. Probably because Mello's tattered clothes didn't look very…expensive. The mans face cleared up when Mello got out his money though. "A double room, one night and please don't disturb us" Mello ordered and paid, while I thought about how wrong that sounded. Then he took my hand again and we went to our room.

"Waah, it's huge!" I exclaimed. I loved hotel rooms! "Wow! Mello, you have to see this! We have a bathtub and a shower!" I yelled, while dancing out of the bathroom.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout at me like that!" Mello groaned. I ignored him. "Ooh look! They left us some chocolates too!" "Chocolate?" Mello jumped up and grabbed the bowl from my hands. He held it away from me protectively. "Mine!" he warned. Weird…, but I decided to explore the rest of the room.

There was a huge sofa and a flatscreen tv with a DVD player and over fifty DVD's! Next to it, a double door led to a beautiful balcony with a white picnick table and a few chairs. Usually, I would worry about the price of a place like this, but right now, I didn't care at all. This place was awesome!

Then, Mello walked into the room, carrying twenty bowls of chocolate. "Mello, you didn't…" "They don't need this chocolate anyways, I'm practically helping all those fat people lose weight by taking these!" "That's lame!" "Who cares!"

He went to sit in a corner of the room and began eating the chocolates. "I guess there's no chance I'll get to taste one?" I asked. "No way!" I pouted and walked over to the bed.

I wanted to get into the bed, but something hard hit my head. "Oww, what the hell!" "You wanted chocolate! Now don't start complaining, you're not getting anymore!" Mello said, obviously pissed off at the thought of having to share his precious chocolate.

Of course, Mello had given me the smallest piece of chocolate, but I was satisfied. It really seemed very important to him, so I should be happy I got at least one piece.

I yawned, I really was getting tired now. "Mello, I'm going to go to sleep" I said, yawning again. "Okay, I'll wait for my friends to appear. Have a good sleep."

It seemed impossible to fall asleep with Mello in the same room, but I guess I really was exhausted.

Next morning, I woke up with the sound of voices. Sleepily, I opened my eyes and looked around. The doors to the balcony were open. Mello was sitting in one of the chairs talking to six other men. His _friends_. I kept looking at them until one of them noticed me. He was bald and pretty big, but especially dead scary. His eyes seemed like they could see right through walls and even men flesh. He whispered something to Mello and Mello looked at me too. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. He appeared to be in a very good mood. "Lora, please come and meet my friends!"

Since I couldn't come up with an excuse, I got up and went outside. I wondered if they could see how scared I was. The other men were almost as scary as the first one. Most of them were wearing sunglasses, but the ones that weren't, had that same fierce look in their eyes. "So this is the Kira girl." "We've finally found her, haven't we?" "Is she really the one that made us come to life again?" Their stares were extremly uncomfortable, so I was happy when Mello took their attention again.

"I don't think she's Kira. She told me she got the notebook just two days ago." He was silent for a second, but then continued. "And she's incredibely dumb, even the best actor in the world, couldn't pull of such stupidness!" A few of the men smirked. I would have argued, but it was true, I just wasn't that smart.

"But anyways, Lora, this is the maffia. Maffia members, this is Lora!" Mello said smiling. Then the bald man spoke: "I'm Rod, head of the maffia. Welcome to the family!"


	4. Chapter 4: Near

I froze. _Welcome to the family?_ Did he seriously just say that? "..I think you don't understand, I mean..I don't want to be part of the mafia, I just.." I started, but Mello didn't let me finish my sentence. "Oh yes, you do! I've arranged everything!" "But..you didn't even ask me!" I said. "Your point? Rod is your boss now, you have to listen to him!" Mello answered. I sighed, but decided there was nothing I could do. I'd better just listen to them, before one of them shot me.

Rod got up and all the others did so as well. "Now, for the organization of our new life" He said and then he looked at me. When he talked to the others, he sounded harsh, but as soon as he looked at me, his eyes softened and he continued in a softer voice.

"You will keep going to school and pretend nothing happened, but you'll tell your parents you joined a club, so you can come to our hideout every Thursday evening and Saturday afternoon. We will contact some of our old friends and when we are complete, we'll find a way to use the Death note and the eraser."

That sounded…okay, I guess. I wasn't sure if I wanted to spend my Thursdays and Saturdays with these creepy people, but at least Rod seemed nice and Mello would be there.

Then, Mello got up and walked over to the door. "I'm afraid you'll have to do this meeting without me, because I need to go buy some chocolate!" He gestured that I had to come with him.

At first, we just silently walked alongside eachother, but then Mello started talking. "Ah, I have something for you." He grabbed some money from his pocket. "Here, this is yours and your moms as well. My friends gave it to me."

Actually, I was rather surprised that he gave it back to me. I hadn't expected him to remember it. "Why are you looking so suspicious? You thought I wouldn't return it, didn't you? Little fool, I never break promises!" He patted my head playfully. Something seemed wrong. Why was he so…happy? This wasn't like Mello at all! I decided to not give it much thought though, I kind of liked this.

We bought as much chocolate as we could carry and Mello insisted on buying me ice cream, so a few minutes later, we were walking down the street, eating ice cream and chocolate.

I imagined what people would think if they saw us. If they got over Mellos rather unique clothing style, they'd think we were a couple, right? And what if I met someone I knew? The rumor would spread over the whole school and everyone would ask me if he was my boyfriend. I wondered, would I deny it? I smiled, being me and all, probably not.

"Hey Mello, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait here for a second?" "Sure." "Okay, I'll be right back!"

I ran around the corner and went into some random sandwich shop. I went to the washroom in the back. Luckily, you didn't have to pay for it.

I came back out of the washroom and yelped. "I've been in here for ten minutes?" Okay, I'd fixed my hair and flossed my teeth as well, but ten minutes! Mello would be getting worried!

I rushed out of the door and found myself in a completely unknown place. It was a dark alley with a dead end, but before I could go back, two hands grabbed me from behind.

I screamed, but my voice was cut off immediately by another pair of hands. The two men dragged me over to a parked car behind me. I struggled for my dear life, but they were too strong.

And right at the moment I thought I'd die for sure, he came. Mello fired his gun two times and both of the men fell to the ground. Dead.

But then, another man came from the car and tried to attack Mello with a knife. Mello jumped to the side just in time, and shot the man as well.

By now, people were starting to gather around, anxiously dialing numbers with their cellphones. "We gotta get out of here, _now_!" Mello shouted and he pulled me into the sandwich shop.

We ran through the store and fled from the crowd. We kept running and running and I thought I would die of exhaustion, but then Mello stopped in another alley and we sat down. Both of us were heavily breathing, even for Mello this had been pretty tough. "I think we're safe" Mello said. "How did you find me?" I asked. "I don't know, I just have a feel for danger I guess" he answered.

We kept sitting there for another five minutes, but we had to get back to the hotel before our room was rented out.

"You're late Mello, what happened?" Rod spoke. "This girl got herself into trouble and I had to go save her." Some of the men grinned. "Is it serious?" the boss asked. "I don't think so, we got away as quick as possible." Mello answered.

But right at that moment a cellphone rang. Mello's cellphone. I looked at the screen and read the name. Halle Lidner. Mello picked up. The phone wasn't even on speaker mode, but everybody could hear the voice.

"Mello, I know where you are. Come to Japan. Now."

The maffia gang gasped. They all recognized the voice. Mello's voice trembled: "N..Near."


End file.
